


Il Narciso nello specchio

by hirondelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, Pseudo-Incest, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il lato peggiore nel risvegliarsi da quelle fantasie contorte era ritrovarsi perfettamente vestito e le lenzuola fresche di bucato senza una piega. Togliersi la benda dagli occhi significava un po' tornare alla normalità, una realtà odiata da Shirou ma nella quale doveva ostinarsi a vivere. <br/>Rivolse uno sguardo attonito allo specchio, ritrovandosi  sul viso un'espressione contrita e smarrita, che subito però si trasformò in un ghigno che sapeva di malato. <br/>"Non preoccuparti. Sono qui. Ma torna, mi raccomando."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Narciso nello specchio

**Il Narciso nello specchio**

Shirou li percepì come lava infuocata sulla pelle viva e contrasse i muscoli, respirando l'odore gelido del sangue.  Scivolava lungo la superficie piatta e immobile dello specchio come un serpente nello flemmatico desiderio di mordere la preda.

Imposte chiuse, per non far trapelare il dubbio. Shirou tese l'orecchio ad ascoltare incantato i ghirigori di voci provenienti dalle altre stanze del corridoio.

"Atsuya, ci scopriranno".

Una mano si tese violentemente ad afferrargli la nuca, per portarlo all'altezza del viso riflesso: un ghigno di pura follia gli depurò il viso da bambola, lasciandogli la cicatrice di un'ombra.  " _Ti tiri indietro, per caso?_ "

Shirou conosceva quella voce: le labbra immobili riflesse nello specchio erano le sue, ma quella rimaneva intatta nella sua mente. Era cresciuta con lui, nel tempo. Il solito tono di scherno, come un fantasma a incattivirgli l'animo, a bruciargli i pensieri e la voce. " _Sei sempre stato il solito fifone_ "

I vestiti bagnati erano sparsi sul pavimento a disegnare un percorso impreciso. Si era perso nella tormenta. Completamente. Era stato Atsuya a riportarlo a casa, lui aveva trovato la strada. Lo aveva asciugato e gli aveva scompigliato i capelli con le sue mani di cadavere, tra il calore del phon e la morbidezza di un asciugamano.

Lo poteva vedere, di fronte a sé. Uno specchio. Cocci di vetro ai suoi piedi e schizzi di sangue sul muro. Shirou chiuse gli occhi e aspettò semplicemente di essere ghermito dalle sue braccia: più robuste, più abbronzate. Forse addirittura più grandi. Un abbraccio atteso da tutta una vita, ed eterno, come una cantilena antica sotterrata e finalmente riemersa dal fiume di ricordi.

Le sue mani sui suoi fianchi, la sua voce all'orecchio che gli sussurrava di lasciarsi andare, e i suoi capelli a sfiorargli le spalle nude, i suoi baci, ovunque, quasi a volerlo soffocare. Shirou lo percepiva. Ogni suo gesto, ogni suo mormorio. Il solletico delle ciglia sul suo collo e il respiro già appena rotto, giusto un attimo prima che venisse spezzato dalla sua mano bianca e tremante sul suo sesso, alla cieca.

Gli piaceva cercarlo nel vuoto.  Appoggiarsi a quello specchio e sentirlo parte di sé, dentro di sé.  

"Dove sei stato?", gli aveva chiesto tra le lacrime la prima volta. Atsuya non gli aveva risposto, troppo occupato a sentirsi vivo tra le sue cosce per formulare qualcosa di lucido. Il gemello avrebbe voluto vederlo, in quei momenti. Eppure si ostinava a bendarsi, consapevole che se avesse aperto gli occhi lui sarebbe scomparso. Di nuovo, come un tempo. Inghiottito dalla neve che violenta aveva deciso di mettere fine alla sua vita.

Un volta sola gli era parso di vederlo. Una sfumatura color corallo di capelli e occhi da lupo, brillanti e avidi di oro fuso, lo sguardo posato su di lui come una belva pronta ad azzannare la sua cena.  Mai nessuno l'aveva guardato a quel modo, come se in qualche modo fosse _fondamentale_ per entrambi.

Smaniava di sentirlo dentro di sé, in un senso forse più ampio di quello fisico: percepirlo vivo, sotto la pelle, come cera. "Prendimi" implorò, e arretrò verso il letto, gambe che si incrociavano e corpi che si incastravano l'uno con l'altro, il freddo che incontrava finalmente il caldo e tentava disperatamente di unirsi definitivamente al suo corpo in un unico, esasperato sospiro.

Shirou ansimò contro la sua spalla, perdendosi sotto le spinte poderose del suo amante. Era in sua completa balia, quasi poteva sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore contro il suo petto, e le lacrime e i gemiti le risa e i graffi come disegni sulla sua pelle lattea e nuda--

Un bussare sommesso interruppe i movimenti di Atsuya, che si fermò bruscamente, il respiro rotto. A pochi centimetri da lui.

"Shirou! Non indovinerai mai!" strillò una voce concitata e felice. Non si era accorta di nulla, la ragazzina. "C'è la Raimon! Qui! Chiedono di te!"

Ci volle qualche secondo prima che Shirou riprendesse il suo respiro regolare, e l'adrenalina scemò insieme al piacere. Atsuya sbuffò contrariato, ma non era certo che potesse essere sentito da altri fuorché lui. Prese coraggio e consistenza. Atsuya fremeva ancora di voglia. "Arrivo subito" Un brivido, quando il gemello si produsse in una specie di ringhio basso e impercettibile e si mosse sgarbato, per nulla intenzionato a lasciarlo andare. Irato. Shirou boccheggiò e rivoltò la testa all'indietro, contorcendosi e soffocando a stento un gemito.

Araya non diede cenno di essersene accorta. Il suo affrettarsi eccitato verso le scalinate e le sue grida di gioia lo avvisarono di quanto fosse effettivamente troppo emozionata per accorgersi di qualcosa.

"Quei pivelli… quei pivelli sono qui?" ringhiò il gemello affondando nel suo corpo. Shirou avrebbe voluto chiedergli di smetterla, ma il fiato gli mancava e i muscoli indolenziti gli fecero intendere che non sarebbe stato capace di muoversi . Non sotto Atsuya, che ancora gli sfiorava il collo con i suoi baci bollenti e lo intrappolava nella sua stretta rovente e mortale.

L'orgasmo li accolse nel torpore di un abbraccio.

 

_Il lato peggiore nel risvegliarsi da quelle fantasie contorte era ritrovarsi perfettamente vestito e le lenzuola fresche di bucato senza una piega. Togliersi la benda dagli occhi significava un po' tornare alla normalità, una realtà odiata da Shirou ma nella quale doveva ostinarsi a vivere._

_Rivolse uno sguardo attonito allo specchio, ritrovandosi  sul viso un'espressione contrita e smarrita, che subito però si trasformò in un ghigno che sapeva di malato._

_"Non preoccuparti. Sono qui. Ma torna, mi raccomando."_

_"Torno subito"_

_"Non andare con quelli"_

_"Va bene"_

_"Ci faranno soffrire"_

 

"Devi scusarci! Oshiya ci è andato a sbattere ed è andato in frantumi!"

L'espressione sul volto della ragazzina aveva un che di penoso, ma Fubuki non vi diede peso. Rimase lì, davanti alla cornice ormai vuota del suo specchio, senza  dire nulla. Non era decisamente il miglior regalo di bentornato.

"So che era molto importante per te. Era dei tuoi genitori, vero?" soggiunse un'altra voce mortificata dal corridoio. Shirou sbatté le palpebre per un attimo e finalmente, dopo lo stato di trance, tornò a sorridere. "Oh sì, era un ricordo molto caro. Ma se non sbaglio era già incrinato, non c'è bisogno di scusarsi!"

Tra i componenti dell'Haruken si diffuse un sollievo mal celato, rassicurati da quelle parole. Incredibile come a volte ne bastassero poche di false per alleggerire gli animi.

Shirou aspettò che tutti uscissero prima di buttarsi sul letto e chiudere gli occhi. Non gli servì aspettare per capire che Atsuya non sarebbe tornato.

"Che pasticcione" ridacchiò tra le lacrime, soffocando l'isteria sul cuscino. "E adesso, sette anni di sfortuna?"

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino di mademoiselle hirondelle  
> Prima che possiate dire qualcosa, vorrei dire alcune cose al riguardo… di questa completa follia.  
> E' un what if ambientato nella seconda stagione: prima, e dopo la comparsa degli alieni.   
> Vorrei precisare che dal mio punto di vista NON è assolutamente una Fubucest-- o almeno in parte. Atsuya è morto, fine della storia. Ciò che ho descritto qui è solo frutto della fantasia di Shirou, il quale colto da crisi varie si immagina il gemello ancora in vita. Ma diciamo che quello che ho descritto più che un fatto reale è un caso clinico di dubbia esistenza--  
> Insomma, la doppia personalità di Shirou a mio parere è un caso psichico di Shirou. Atsuya non si è reincarnato, possiamo metterla così--  
> Avrei voluto sviluppare l'affetto fraterno che li unisce, approfondire meglio il punto di vista di Atsuya e cose varie-- ma per il momento la lascio così.   
> Non linciatemi. Addio. 
> 
> Fay
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Potete trovare questa fic anche su FanWorld.


End file.
